One meeting impotant
by Violeta.Abaadeer
Summary: Que pasaria si Finn se encontrara con cierta humana que se parece a el, ¿ se harian amigosos o acaso algo mas? y ¿que pasara con flama la actual novia de Finn? Primer Fic si quieren saber mas leean...:D


**One meeting impotant YO: **_**hola pues este es mi primer fic y estoy muy emocionada que por fin me e decidido a subirlo no va a estar tan bueno que digamos , pero espero al menos poder entretenerlos un rato… **_**Explicacion: **bueno cuando las letras estén asi: asadastdddd…. Significa que un personaje esta hablando o que yo estoy narrando la historia , cuando esta asi: **ola k ase …. **Significa que yo estoy hablando y cuando las letra son asi: ___bleb blob bla …. _Significa que algún personaje esta pensando…. . . Era una hermosa tarde en la lejana tierra de oOo en la cual abitaban toda clase se seres como vampiros, seres de dulce, gente helada, animales mágicos, duendes y muchas otras clases.. Pero al parecer en una casa del árbol se encontraba un joven de cabellos rubios el cual no se veía nada feliz sino todo lo contrario se veía muy triste, pero bueno quien va a estar feliz cuando tu eres el único de tu especie .. asi es ese joven llamado Finn era el único de su especie en todo oOo , el era un humano, el estaba sentado en una silla mirando por una de las ventanas pensando en que al ser el único humano lo convertia en … en nada , porque el no era nadien si no tenia amigos, enemigos o personas que fueran humanos igual que el, inclusive algo que enberdad le dolia era que el nunca tuvo ni tendria una familia , margared y Joshua eran sus padres adoptivos pero el nunca tendría una familia humana . Al pensar en eso no pudo contenerse mas y le empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, en eso alguien abrió la puerta y entro un perro con pelaje dorado y ojos muy grandes. . _Oye Finn la dp quiere que nosotros vallamos a su castillo para.._ no termino ya que cuando miro a su amigo vio el estado en que se encontraba e inmediatamente hiso una mueca se disgusto. _Ay Finn otra ves tu y tu depresión_ dijo el perro con tono de molestia pero ala vez de preocupación . El humano por su parte no dijo nada solo dio un suspiro, el perro fruncio el seño y estiro una de sus patas mágicas , tomo de la espalda a Finn y salio de la casa. _Jake suéltame yaa!_dijo Finn tratando de safarse _No Finn, tienes que superarlo de una vez la vida sigue que no te importe que eres el único humano tienes que seguir siendo el mismo Finn , el mismo héroe _No! , tu dices eso por que perros mágicos hay muchos en cambio ya no existen mas humanos como yo!_dijo el muy enfadado _Ay ok como digas , pero aun asi tenemos que cumplir la misión de la dulce princesa ._dijo el perro rendido no quería discutir mas con su hermano asi que lo único que quería era cambiar el tema_ Que clase de misión?_ pregunto el joven sin ningún interés en su voz mientras se cruzaba de brazos_ Pues se trata de un nuevo invento , que la dp hiso tenemos que probarlo para ver si funciona_ dijo el can_ pff solo eso que aburrido_dijo el humano ,Jake solo lo ignoro aveses Finn se podía llegar a comportar insoportable . Llegaron al castillo muy rápido Finn bajo de la espalda de Jake y el can se transformo a su tamaño normal , caminaron hacia la entrada los guardias banana los dejaron pasar y ellos entraron al laboratorio de la dulce princesa para ayudarle con su nuevo invento. L a dulce princesa era una joven con piel rosa pastel , cabello del mismo color pero con un tono mas fuerte , un vestido rosa del mismo color que su cabello y unos ojos violeta claros. _Hola chicos que bueno que vinieron los necesito para que prueben mi invento_ dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _y que clase de invento es princesa_ pregunto Jake curioso._ Es una maquina para viajar a diferentes dimensiones!_dijo la dp con mucha emoción mientras quitaba unas sabanas que cubrían una gran maquina de acero con un vidrio enfrente como ventana _ Y es peligrosa?_ pregunto el ojiazul ** (osea Finn **¬¬ )_bueno aun no lo se pero creo que es inofensiva_dijo ella dudosa de si misma_ Bueno de cualquier forma hay que averiguarlo _ dijo Jake entrando a ese extraño e inmenso aparato_ Jake esperame!_dijo Finn mientras corria para alcanzarlo y entrar al momento que cerro la puerta un gran ollo brillante de color verde fosforesente se formo en la pared adsorbiendo a nuestros 2 heroes_ NOOO! ESPEREN _grito Dp muy nerviosa _ _O no ahora que voy a hacer no pude darles este control_ _penso Dp mientras sostenia un control plateado con muchos botones de toda clase de colores__ Y AHORA COMO VAN A REGRESAR A oOo… __YO: jeje pues perdónenme si estuvo muy cortito pronto sacare el otro capi y será mas largo…..y si por hay vieron faltas de ortografía avísenme. Espero que les haiga gustado CHAO CHAO._


End file.
